The Disastrous Party
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: The Seigaku and Rikkai regulars received an mysterious invitation to a party that came out of nowhere. Huh? And it looks like the SS Pair, Yukimura and Fuji have something rolled up in their sleeves again! What could they be up to? Read and find out!
1. Part 1 : One week ago

**The Party of Disaster Part 1**

Hi there! I hope you will enjoy this story till the very end. I know that many had read my stories but please do review. I really want to know what you thought about the stories. For those who had taken their time to review, I really want to thank you guys and I really appreciate them a lot.

And about the title, since I have a lame imagination, this could be the best title I could come up with. Unless you are willing to help me think about it XD! Enough with my ramblings, just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis except for my OC.

Note: This was not an OC story. I just put her in so I could make the impossible into the possible. Just read it.

* * *

---One week before anything had happened ago---

"Make sure these invitations reached into their hands." Someone said while handling some letters to another someone.

"Of course." The another someone answered as he accepted those letters. Then he left to complete his mission.

* * *

-In Seigaku-

"An invitation to a party!?" Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi shouted excitedly together while jumping up and down like a monkey and a kangaroo would do...well together.

"Calm down Eiji, Momo." Oishi Shuichirou said while trying to calm those two "monkeys" down or rather one monkey and one cat down, which was his partner, Eiji and his kouhai, Momo.

Currently, all the Seigaku regulars were surrounding their captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was holding a letter in his hand while the rest of the letters were in Oishi's hand.

"So, who gave you those letters, Tezuka?" Fuji Syuusuke asked slightly amused as he scanned through the letter.

"Someone gave it to me." Was Tezuka's short reply.

"Who was it from?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

"I don't really know but this letter contains an invitation to all of us and a map." Tezuka answered.

The rest did not bother to ask anymore since they were not really curious about it (A/N: Are you serious!? I thought most people would be very suspicious about a letter that came out of no where...). As for Fuji, he was thinking deeply and seem to have everything figured out, even who was the one who sent the invitations. But being the sadistic tensai he was, he kept that all to himself.

"Whatever, as long there are free food to eat, I don't care who was it from." Momo said while imagining all the food he could eat at the party.

"Fsshh…Baka-peach, the only thing you could think of was food." Kaidou Kaoru said while glaring at Momo. But, Momo did not hear him nor look at him as he continued.

"I wonder what kinds of food are there! I hope there are going to be many foods!" Momo said excitedly as he caught Echizen Ryoma into a headlock.

"Let me go Momo-senpai." Ryoma struggled to get away from Momo but failed to do so.

"Sou, sou. I agreed with Momo-chan. This is going to be really fun!" Eiji jumped onto Momo and Ryoma and glomped the both of them.

"It's 2.213% that it came from a famous superstar. It's 6.213% that it was all a joke. 12.3413% it was going to be amusing. 7.2518% that it was going to be…" Inui trailed off as he continued on and on with his calculations.

"Anyway, we're going to meet each other this weekend according to the invitation. So here are your invitations and don't lose them!" Oishi said as he handed out an invitation to each of them and keep the last one for himself.

"This weekend is going to be really fun!" Eiji shouted excitedly while jumping about.

"YEAH!!!" Those easily excited ones shouted out loud together while pumping their fists in the air. The rest just shook their heads while one was chuckling softly.

Oh, but little did they know that how wrong they were when they said that the party was going to be really fun and exciting. Little did they know it was going to be one of the worst days that the Seigaku regulars had ever experience in their lifes.

* * *

---Meanwhile in Rikkaidai---

"Oh? We got an invitation to a party this weekend." The captain of the team, Yukimura Seiichi told his teammates after he had read the letter that he received from an unknown person.

"Really!?" Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta said out loud excitedly while looking at their captain with cute, puppy-like, sparkling eyes.

"That' right." Yukimura replied while he smiled the "aren't-they-just-cute" smile at the both of them. "And, we are going to attend it."

"Hurray!!! / Yahoo!!!" Marui and Kirihara cheered happily.

"Whether you are willing to or unwilling to attend it, I hope that all of you are free this weekend without excuses." Yukimura said happily while smiling his "you-must-come-if-not-you-will-suffer-the-worst-ever-consequences" smile at his teammates.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Not a problem at all." His teammates answered him immediately without giving themselves a second thought for fearing the wrath of their buchou.

"Okay, it's settled then. We will be meeting at the station this weeked. So you better be on time or else…" Yukimura said while smiling his regular smile.

"We won't be late for sure!" His teammates replied quickly.

"Seiichi, are you sure we are accepting an invitation that came out of no where?" Sanada Genichirou asked his captain.

"We sure are accepting it, Genichirou. It will be impolite to refuse after all. It's just a party anyway. Why, are you going to refuse it?" Yukimura looked at Sanada.

"No. I was just suspicious that's all… Nevermind about it." However, Sanada just could not shake off the feelings of uneasiness about this weekend. Little did he know his instinct was very very right. It was going to be a nightmare this weekend. (A/N: At least one person is suspicious of this.)

"Whatever you say, Genichirou." Yukimura said. He turned his attention back to the letter again. It seems like he too had figured something out.

"It was 85.4 % that Seigaku was also invited and 75.2% that Hyoutei was involved too." Yanagi Renji said after he had done scribbling something on his notebook.

"Heh… What's with that high percentage…?" Niou Masaharu asked. However, he did not get his answer.

Yukimura heard that and absorbed the information. Then, he thought about it. 'Hmm… Maybe I should give him a call tonight…'

"Okay, before you guys went home, here are your invitations. Don't lose them." Yukimura reminded them while giving his teammates the letters.

"Okay." They replied as they accepted the letters. Then, all of them packed up and went home.

* * *

---On the same day, later that night---

"Bringgg…Bringgg…"

-click-

"Hello?" Fuji answered his cell phone as he saw that it was from an unknown number.

"Ah, Fuji-kun, sorry to bother you this late." Yukimura's soft, gentle voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yukimura-kun? What did you called for?" Fuji wondered how Rikkai's buchou had his cell phone number. He just ignored that fact and forget about it.

"Fufu… I was wondering did you enjoy using your present I gave you last month.."

"The present last month… Oh, you mean that toy cockroach? So, it was you who gave me. I would like to thank you first and yes, I really did enjoy using it a lot. It was really enjoyable to see their reactions. All of them ended up in the hospital by the end of the week."

"Maa… that would be quite a lovely scene to watch. I wish I was there to see that too."

"I already took all of their pictures. I could show them to you if we could meet up sometime."

"Why, thank you, Fuji-kun. I'm looking forward to that. Speaking of which, did you and the Seigaku regulars received a mysterious letter to a party?"

"Yeah, we did. So, it means that your team also received one too?"

"That's right. So you could bring your collection of photos this weekend to the party. I guess you already knew where these invitations came from…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Actually, I called to tell you about something."

---About 10 minutes later---

"That's not such a bad plan at all. In fact, I like it. I will join." Fuji replied while smiling sadisticly.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun. That will make my plan go even more smoothly."

"So, who is going to prepare those things and get us in there?"

"For that, I had already called Ran-chan. She had agreed to help us with the plan. I also had Renji to formulate a better plan for us to get inside there. Don't worry, only you, me, Ran-chan and Renji knew about this plan for now. I'm sure Ran-chan and Renji would not dare to tell anybody about this."

"If you say so. We will meet this weekend ne?"

"Sure. See you soon."

"See you soon too."

-click-

To be continued…

* * *

Authoresses' notes :

Eto... This is going to be a little long. So, I'm splitting this into two parts. I will try to post part 2 as soon as I could. So, look forward to that ne? Oh, you could also treat this story as some sort of sequel to my other stories.

As always, reviews please! The more reviews I get, the faster I will try to post. I also want to know what you guys think about it and whether I should continue it or not…? The earliest I might post could be next week. So, more reviews, more faster I will post.

Anyways, reviews please XD. And thanks for reading this totally ridiculous story of mine!

Written on 12/1/2009

By,

~Baby Kangaroo~


	2. Part 2 : The Party & How It Really Ended

**The Party of Disaster Part 2**

Okay people, this is the long awaited Part 2 of the story! First, I would like to thank those who had review. I really appreciate them. I also want to thank those who add this to his / her favorites and alerts. Thank you so much! I'm just kinda disappointed that I had received so few reviews. Maybe my stories was not good enough...? I'm really excited if I got some reviews. I don't know why I'm always looking forward to reviews. It was really fun to read them though.

Anyway, let's get on.

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, except my OCs' and the story.

* * *

---2 hours ago, in someone's quite huge kitchen---

3 figures were sneaking around without being seen or being noticed by anyone who lived or stayed in that house. Let's just refer them as A, B and C. Figure A and B were discussing something while figure C just listened to them and looking around them cautiously.

After about 2 minutes later, they were done discussing. Then, A, B and C each took out a bag out of nowhere. They opened the bag and spread everything inside the bag onto the food that were layout on a very huge and long table. The food on the table were a feast fit for a few kings.

When they were done, they packed up and immediately left the crime scene. They stopped at some place after they were quite far away from the place they flew from.

"We will meet at the station in about 2 hours later." Figure A said.

"Roger / Okay!" Figure B and C response.

Figure A and B looked satisfied with their work but figure C was looking a litte guilty.

After exchanging some conversation between the 3 of them, then they left.

* * *

---About 40 minutes before the party had started---

All the Seigaku regulars were gathering at the Tokyo Train Station except for one person. They had gathered there since 12 minutes ago. They could not left the train station as they were short of one person, which was their rookie regular, Echizen Ryoma.

"Did anybody know where is Echizen?" Oishi asked, going into mother hen mode. "Maybe he had been kidnapped or involved in an accident or maybe got lost...?"

"Come on, Oishi! Just calm down. Maybe Ochibi had overslept. You know how Ochibi was. Maybe Ochibi is on his way right now." Eiji said while trying to calm his partner down.

"You're right!" Oishi said after he had calmed down a little. "Thanks, Eiji!"

"No problem nya~" Eiji said and made a victory sign.

* * *

---Insert Random Golden Pair Moment---

"Eiji."

"Oishi."

"Eiji!"

"Oishi!"

"Eiji!!!"

"Oooooooooishi!!!"

And the two of them held each other's hands and ran off towards the sunset together.

---Random Golden Pair Moment End---

* * *

Then, they saw a familiar person wearing a familiar cap walking towards them.

"Chisu." That person said as he approached them.

"Echizen, you are late!" All of them said together at once except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Echizen, try to be punctual next time. Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka said.

"Uisu, buchou." Ryoma answered while pulling his cap over to cover his eyes.

Then, Momo pulled Echizen over and forced him into a headlock... for the second time.

"Ouch!!" Ryoma struggled to get away... again. " Let me go! Momo-sempai!"

"Nuh uh, Ochibi. For your punishment, the...HUG OF DEATH!!!" Eiji shouted suddenly, causing many people heads' to turn and stared at them. Eiji then jumped onto Ryoma and hugged him which nearly made Ryoma fell and suffocated while the rest of the Seigaku Regulars assured those people that this was very normal. There was nothing special at all.

"Ara... It looks like you all are having fun ne?"

The Seigaku regulars heard that and turned towards the source. They found themselves face-to-face towards...

"Rikkaidai!?" Nearly all of them shouted. Thus, causing heads to turn towards them for the second time.

"Was it necessary to shout?" Marui Bunta asked annoyingly while chewing his bubblegum and blowing a bubble. How did he chew his bubblegum and talk at the same time will remain as a mystery for a very very long time.

"It was 85.99% that we are going to meet Seigaku and 91.69% that they are going to be surprise to see us." Yanagi Renji calculated.

"Ah, Renji." Inui said and went over to him.

"Sadaharu." Yanagi said.

Those two engaged in an conversation and were exchanging data with each other right now. Most of them sweat dropped at that sight.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see Seigaku here though." Yukimura said while smiling.

"It's an even bigger surprise for us to see Rikkaidai here." Fuji replied while smiling too.

Everyone, yeah, I mean everyone including Tezuka and Sanada, immediately backed away from the smiling pair.

'Sc-sca-scary... Those two are smiling rather creepily... And why were there some cold, evil and sinister aura surrounding them even though those two are smiling...' Everyone thought while at the back of their heads appeared beads of sweats and blue lines all over them.

"By the way, why are all of you gathering here?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, that's because we're going to party right now." Fuji answered.

"I see. To tell you the truth, we are also going to attend a party right now too. Maybe we might be even going to the same party too. May I have a look at your invitation?"

"Sure."

Fuji handed his invitation to Yukimura.

"Ah, it's the same. Just as I thought."

"That would be much more easier for us. Let's go together, should we? We could find our way according to the map much more easier."

"We would be glad to accept the offer. Let's go right now since there is still about 20 minutes till the time we are going to gather."

And all of them left the station together.

* * *

---After walking about 10 minutes---

They reached their destination as they went according to the map since the map had given them very clear directions so nobody will get lost unless you are an idiot for directions.

"So we are here ne?" Yukimura said while looking at his map.

"Yeah, we are definitely here." Fuji said as he looked at his map

The map was put down. The Seigaku and Rikkai regulars found themselves standing in front the gate of a humongous mansion.

'Could it be...' Nearly everyone thought.

* * *

---Inside the humongous mansion---

"Welcome, you must be young master's guests for tonight's party." A young maid greeted them as she guided them through the huge and beautiful hall. "We had arrived. We hope that you will have a pleasant time here." And the maid opened the huge door.

The Seigaku and Rikkai regulars entered the room. There, they found some company which was...

'It really was Hyoutei after all..." Everyone thought.

"Ah, Seigaku and Rikkaidai. Welcome." Oshitari Yuushi greeted them.

"Oi, Kikumaru! I challenge you to a duel with the Nintendo Wii to show that I'm the best." Mukahi Gakuto said after he saw Eiji.

"Unnya~ I won't lose. Bring it on!!" Eiji responded to the challenge.

"I would not lose to you!!!"

"Neither would I nya!!!"

And the two red-heads rushed off towards the Nintendo Wii to prove who was the best.

"Those two are really gekidasa-daze!" Shishido Ryou said as he scratched his head.

"Shishido-san, that's not a really nice thing to say." Ootori Choutarou said.

"Don't care about them, Choutarou. Those two are idiots after all."

"Shishido-san!"

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi Wakashi said as he did his "pose".

"Marui-kun!!!" Akutagawa Jirou shouted happily and excitedly as he ran towards his idol after he had woke up and found that his idol had arrived.

"Yo, Jirou!" Marui greeted him.

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! I can't believe you actually came!!" Jirou said out loud excitedly.

Most of the Hyoutei regulars shook their heads while some of the Rikkai and Seigaku regulars were chuckling at the scene.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went off. Then, all the spotlight appeared onto...Drum rolls please. Dun! Dun! Dun! DUUUUN!! ATOBE KEIGO!!!

Kabaji Munehiro and Takimoto Ran were standing behind him. Kabaji just stood behind Atobe as usual while Ran sweat dropped at Atobe.

"Greetings, everyone! Ore-sama would like to welcome all of you to Ore-sama's party......"

* * *

---After about 20 minutes listening to Atobe's speech---

"Lastly, Ore-sama hope you will enjoy. Thank you." Atobe ended his "so-callled" speech with a bow. "For now, we should bring the food out." He snapped his fingers.

Then, the maids and butlers brought in the food and laid them on the table. Fuji, Yukimura, Ran and Renji observed the food that was being brought in. They noticed that one of the food had something brown on it but it disappeared as fast as it appered. Ran felt beads of sweats forming on the back of her head but the rest did not seem to notice it.

After a few minutes, the food were all laid on the very very long table in the room. There were a lot of food and the food looked very delicious and the aroma smelled wonderful.

Before they started eating...

"Cheers!!!" Atobe said out loud as all of them raise their glasses. Yes, all of them, including Kabaji. Then, they drank their drinks.

After that, the party had began.

"There are so much food. I'm going to eat as much as I can!!!" Marui said happily as he began to grab a lot of food, especially cakes.

"Not fair, Marui-sempai!!!" Kirihara whined a little and he too began to grab as much food as he can.

"This two... I'm not going to lose to them. Ikane ya, Ikane yo!" Momo said and he too started to grab as much as he can. "Don't lose to them na, Echizen!!! Ah...Mm...Mm..."

"Can't mm.. um... talk...now... umm... Momo-sempai!" Echizen replied him while eating as much as he can too.

"This looks like fun! I want to join too!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Unnya~ This is going to be fun!!!" Eiji said.

"Kikumaru! I challenged you and we see who can eat the most!"

Soon, nearly everyone had join in the fun and ate the food on the table except for Fuji, Yukimura, Ran, Yanagi, Kabaji and Oshitari. Fuji and Yukimura were standing on their spot while drinking their drinks. Ran just stood near Yukimura and Fuji and drank her orange juics. Yanagi was standing on the same spot while collecting data. Kabaji did not eat since Atobe did not order him to eat. Oshitari just wanted to finish reading his novel first.

Most of them were eating their food while some of them were talking among themselves. Some were playing games consoles like Nintendo Wii, PS3 and so on.

Suddenly, some unknown person, wearing a cockroach costume appeared at the party. Nearly all of the regulars stared at the guy wearing a cockroach mascot with the "What the HECK!?" look. The "cockroach" ran around the room a few times. After running about 10 rounds, the "cockroach" left the room.

There was a brief silence.

After that they resumed back to what they were doing.

After observing the others for a while, Yukimura and Fuji talked to each other in a low tone while Ran was listening. Yanagi listened to the both of them and took down all the data.

"Now, would be a good time to execute the plan, right?" Yukimura said while smiling sadisticly.

"Yep! Now is the perfect chance to execute it." Fuji responded.

You can feel and even see a very strong, sadistic and sinister vibe emitting from the two of them. It was completely surrounding them but the others did not seem to notice it.

Ran just sweat dropped a little.

"Are the both of you sure that you are going on to continue with the plan?" Ran asked as she tried to stop them with this one last chance.

"Of course, we are." Both of them answered at the same time. "After all, everything was set and ready. It was going to be wasted if we don't do it."

"Okay..." Ran said and sighed in defeat as she gave them a small box. 'I'm so sorry everyone. It looks like I fail to stop the both of them. I'm really sorry! I hope you all will make it through... But I highly doubted the chances they could survive through this...'

Most of the regulars were unaware of Fuji's and Yukimura's plans. Fuji opened the box he had just received and saw a red button.

"Let the show begin." Yukimura said while he smiled as Fuji pressed the tiny, innocent little red button.

---About one minute pass---

There was nothing happened.

"Hmm, it was not going as we planned..." Fuji said as Yukimura frowned slightly. Just as they were about to press the button one more time...

Suddenly, they heard some yelps and shrieks from some people. More precisely, they were Eiji,Gakuto and Jackal Kuwahara. Fuji, Yukimura, Ran and Yanagi turned and found themselves looking at the 3 persons who had yelped just now was staring on the plate with some leftover food. Their faces were as white as sheet or maybe even whiter. The rest just stared at them, wondering what's wrong with them.

As in cue, one cockroach appeared from the plate they were staring at. Then, two more appeared. Then 10 appeared and after that the whole plate was full of cockroaches. After that, not only the plate they were staring at had cockroaches. Other food also had cockroaches in them. There was one suddenly appeared in each food, then suddenly two, then three and so on till the very very long table was swarmed full with cockroaches. The cockroaches crawled here and there. It was a really disgusting and horrible sight to see. Then, the swarm of cockroaches went out through the back door, leaving the people who were gaping at them with horror visible in their faces. Two of the faces among them looked really amused and was smiling sadistically.

Oshitari who was reading his novel saw all of this happenings. He just brought his book up even higher to block his view and pretended that he did not see any of this.

At first, there was very brief silence. Even a needle that was dropped on the floor can be heard clearly.

Then, most of them who were still chewing their food spat everything out. Those who already swallowed them tried to cough them out but with no success. Some were already going crazy as they were shrieking loudly like a girl with a very high pitch voice and screaming something like "OMG!!! MOMMY!!! I ATE A COCKROACH!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" and so on. There were a few of them had already fainted like Oishi, Jackal, Ootori and Yagyuu.

There were also some interesting reactions too like...

"BURNING!!!" Taka-san shouted out loud. Yep! Kawamura Takashi had gone into burning mode without the racket.

Now, let's check out about Tezuka and Sanada!

Tezuka looked unusually calm about this situation. However, his inner thoughts were actually 'OMG!!! I FREAKING ATE A COCKROACH!!! I FREAKING ATE THE COCKROACHES!!! WHAT THE -BLEEP-ING -BLEEP- OF -BLEEP- -BLEEEEEP-!!!' (A/N : What colorful words our buchou could thought off...)

As for Sanada, he too looked unusually normal with the current situation. His inner thought were quite similar to Tezuka's. His inner thoughts were 'WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!!! THERE ARE COCKROACHES IN THE FOOD!!! NOT JUST ONE OR TWO, THEY WERE FREAKING MILLIONS OF THEM IN ALL OF THE FOOD!!! WTFH!!!??? TARUNDORU!!!'

There you go, the out-of-character Tezuka and Sanada. As for the rest, their reactions were stated above. Just use your imaginations. If you want them to suffer more, just think of the worse of the worse.

As for Atobe, let's just say he had fainted as royally and as gracefully as he could while Kabaji caught him. He was too shocked to actually registered his mind to see what had really happened. Let's just say his party ended up with two partycrasher.

Next, we go on to the reactions of the masterminds behind these, the peoples who were involved with the plan and the two fortunate ones who were not involved in the plan and nor the victim's of the plan.

First, the masterminds behind these, Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi. Notice that their given names were started with S. S and S. Smiling and Sadistic. As soon as their victims reacted, they tried to controlled their laughter but they can't help letting out a soft chuckle. But after a few moments, they can't controlled it anymore and burst out laughing really loud. Little did pay attention to them since they got more important things to take care of. Like for instance, trying to cough the food out that they swallowed.

Then, the reactions of the two persons who were involved in this plan. One was voluntarily helping for the sake of data while the other was being blackmail into doing this. Yanagi was happily writing down all the data he had got without the feelings of guiltiness. Ran was chuckling nervously but she can't help feeling pity and guilty.

Finally, the two persons who had fortunately avoid all of these were Oshitari Yuushi and Kabaji Munehiro. Oshitari had bee reading his novel during the whole party. Therefore, he did not take any food to eat till he had finished the whole book. As for Kabaji, Atobe never ordered him to eat. So, he just obeyed him and never ate. And Kabaji felt seriously grateful for that.

* * *

At the end of the party, nearly all of the Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkai regulars had been admitted into the hospital (Once again for some of them or maybe twice) except for Fuji, Yukimura, Yanagi, Oshitari and Kabaji. They had been sent into the same hospital. The doctors and nurses wondered how those tennis regulars could actually been sent into the same hospital once again because of the cockroaches.

Those who had been admitted to the hospital will recover soon enough but they will have trauma about cockroaches for the rest of their lives. Poor things.

---END---

* * *

A/N : Wow! This is going to be the longest chapter I will ever wrote in my life. It looks like there is going to be a Part 3 after all. But it is not going to be a continuation or some sort. Anyway, this cockroaches stories is getting seriously old. As I said, this is going to be the FINAL and LAST story I will ever write to do with cockroaches.

As always, please review! I really want to know what you think!

~Baby Kangaroo~


	3. What really happened and After that

**The Party of Disaster : What really had happened And After That...**

I had change my screen name / pen name from XXSakuranXX to BabyKangaroo.

Anyway...

Erhem... This is the not a Part 3 of The Party of Disaster. To tell the truth, this story had already ended in the last chapter. This is just some sort of recap and the aftermath of this party! Therefore, do enjoy~

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, I would have claim all the Tenipuri characters. Sadly, I don't...

* * *

This were the parts before Fuji Syuusuke's and Yukimura Seiichi's conversation. I didn't put them in the actual story since it was going to very dragging and long.

* * *

---The night, one week before the party---

Yukimura's POV

'Hmm... The plan was going to be perfect. All I need was Renji's and Ran-chan's help. I call Renji first.' I thought as I picked up my cell phone. Then I scrolled down the list of numbers till I found Renji's and pressed the call button.

"Bringg...Bringg..."

-click-

"Good evening, Renji."

"_Good evening to you too, Seiichi. It was 85.81% that you would call. So, what did you need?"_

"As expected from you, Renji. I need your help to complete a plan."

"_I will help. It will be good for collecting data."_

"Thank you, Renji."

"_You are most welcome. But we still need the most important things to make this plan work."_

"Don't worry about it. I had already had that in mind. I will be calling her next to confirm with it."

"_I see. Then I give you the plans tomorrow. See you in school."_

"Un. Bye."

-click-

'I had settled with Renji. Next will be Ran-chan.' I thought and I looked for her number and press "call".

"Bringgg...Bringgg...Bringgg..."

-click-

"_Hello! This is Ran. Who is this?" _A cheerful voice answered.

"Fufu..." I chuckled a little. "Hello, Ran-chan. It's me, Seiichi. I'm just wondering if I could asked a favor from you..."

"_Seiichi-senpai!? Erm... What kind of favor is that?"_

"Oh, it was nothing really expensive. I just want to ask if your father's company sold..."

"_Yep! My dad companies have those. But I don't really know what was the main point for creating those things. Why did you ask?"_

"Acutually, I was wondering could you get at least 3 bags full of them...?"

"_Well... Sure... I could help to... What did you need those for?"_

"Actually, it is for..."

-After 2 minutes of explanation-

"_No way am I going to do that!"_

"Aww... Come on, Ran-chan. Just help me this time, please?"

"_When I say no, I mean it."_

'This is going to be hard... I guess I had no choice.' I thought.

"Hmm... I suppose I had no choice but to use my last resort."

"_Huh?"_

"Ran-chan, do you remember our match last month?"

"_Yeah, I remember and I lose really badly."_

"You do remember what's your bet to me if you lose to me right?"

"_Um...Ya..."_

"Hmm... I thought that you would have forgotten... Never mind, I remind you again..."

_-_A few moments later-

"_EH!? But I thought... I thought..."_

"Apparently there was still some more request that I had not asked."

"_......"_

"And don't forgot the secret~" I said in a teasing tone.

"_Ugh..."_

"So, are you helping me out or not? If not, your secret will be spilled out~. I'm sure Niou and Yanagi will be happy to hear that."

"_Fine! You win! I will help you! Just don't reveal the secret, please...?"_

I smiled happily.

"It's a deal then. Please prepare them one day before the party."

"_Party? What kind of party?"_

"I didn't tell you? Well, it was an mysterious invitation that came out of no where but I figured that it was from Atobe."

"_Keigo-san!? Tell me was the invitation had red and golden envelope? And there was a pretty weird stamp at the left bottom corner of the letter."_

"That was right. So you were also invited too?"

"_Yeah! But it was Keigo-san who gave me the invitation yesterday."_

"I see. Anyway, please prepare them before the party, 'kay?"

"_Okay."_

"I see you in school tomorrow then. Good night."

"_Good night to you too, Seiichi-senpai."_

-click-

* * *

---With Ran---

Ran stared disbelievingly at her cell phone for some time. Then, she snapped out of it and sighed.

'How did I get such a senpai...? Whatever, I have to prepare those things before the party started.'

* * *

---Back to Yukimura---

I chuckled slightly after I had end the call with Ran-chan. Sometimes, it was really fun to have some kouhai to blackmail and to torture with.

Then, I called back Renji and told him about it.

Later, I had called Fuji-kun to tell him about our plans.

After I ended the call with Fuji-kun, I switched off the lights and retreated to my bed.

End of Yukimura's POV

* * *

Okay, this was a really boring part. Basically, this was how Yukimura get those two to agree to help him.

Next is the part for what really happened 2 hours ago before the party started. You know, the one with the 3 figures A,B and C. They were actually Yukimura, Fuji and Ran (being forced to come along so the maids will let them in).

* * *

---A much more clearer image of 2 hours ago before the party had started---

Yukimura and Ran had just arrived near Atobe's house. On the floor next to them were a few bags full of something. They were waiting for one more person to arrive.

Not long, a honey-brown haired guy appeared and waved at them while walked towards them. "Sorry if I'm a little late."

"Syuusuke-san, good morning." Ran greeted him politely while bowing.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Ran-chan." Fuji greeted back cheerfully.

"Good morning, Fuji-kun and no, you are not late. We had just arrived here not long ago too." Yukimura said while smiling.

"Good morning too, Yukimura-kun. Saa, I'm glad I'm not late." Fuji replied back while smiling back at Yukimura.

At the moment, there was a very sinister and dark aura surrounding them even though they were smiling. Ran could not help to shudder and a very big bead of sweat drop was form behind her head.

Putting that aside...

"Anyway, we should get going now right?" Ran asked a little nervously. When the S n S pair meaning Smiling and Sadistic pair were together, there was nothing ever good was going to happen.

"You're right." They answered in unison. It was as if they were in sync. "Let's go right now."

They took the bags on the floor and moved towards the enormous building.

* * *

---At the back gate of the Atobe's Residance---

"Ding-dong!"

"_Yes? Who is this?" _A voice came from the machine box next to them. The screen of the electronic machine showed an image of a girl, which was a maid. There were cameras focusing onto them at the front gate.

"It's me, Ran, Ayaka-san. And the two boys behind me were my friends. Keigo-san knew them too. Could you let us in?" Ran answered.

"_Oh! It's you, Ran-san. Welcome. I will opened the gate now. Please do come in."_

The back gate, which was just as big as the front gate, opened. The three of them went in.

* * *

---At the backyard of the Atobe's Residance---

Even though they were using the back gate, the back garden was just as impressive as the front garden.

The back garden had a huge fish pond, fountains, many kinds of plants and flowers, some classy tables and chairs somewhere in the garden and the list could still continue on and on.

Yukimura was very happy to see the plants since he really had the interest in gardening while Fuji was happy to look at all the cactus that the garden had.

_...Weird and sadistic people... Sshh... Don't let them heard that...Or you won't see tomorrow's sun..._

Anyway, they soon reached the building. They saw that the maid who was talking with them through the ...er... what do you call that thing... the screen! Ya, the screen.

Put that aside. The maid greeted them and led them into the house. After that, the maid left the 3 of them to wander around in the huge mansion that could easily get you lost if you are not careful enough since the maid was really busy with all the preparations. If she didn't do her job, she will be fired!

"Great job for getting us in, Ran-chan." Yukimura thanked her while smiling happily.

"Fufu... That's really an easy way go get in here." Fuji smiled too.

"Since we had managed to get in here, shall we move on to the kitchen?" Ran asked as she tried to keep herself from feeling guilty but could not help to be secretly feeling pleased to be compliment by her "wonderful" senpai.

* * *

---In Atobe's kitchen---

"Okay let's begin our plan!" Yukimura said while smiling.

"Yep! Let's spread all of them onto all the food." Fuji said.

Ran could only stared at them.

Then, the three of them opened the bags and get to work. They spread every single brown thing onto the food.

Not long after, they were done with all the spreadings. They quickly packed up and left the kitchen.

* * *

---In Atobe's Mansion near the exit---

On the way, they met the maid who let them in.

"Sorry for bothering, Ayaka-san. I see you later." Ran said.

"Sure, Ran-san." The maid, Ayaka said.

"Thanks for letting us in and sorry for the bother." Fuji and Yukimura said together.

"It's a pleasure. Have a safe trip." Ayaka said as she led them to the outside of the mansion. She waved them goodbye as the gate closed.

"Okay, so, we will be meeting in there later ne?" Yukimura asked.

"Roger. / Okay!" Fuji and Ran replied.

"But first, we must come up with a plan about how we should meet later. I will be meeting my teammates in the Kanagawa train station. How about you, Fuji-kun?"

"Hmm... We will be gathering at the Tokyo station about 50 minutes before the party starts."

"Oh? Is that so? Then I would try to meet up with you and your teammates. And I could ask for your invitation so that they would not be suspicious about us meeting together before and knowing that we are going to the same party before."

"That's a great idea, Yukimura-kun. I will go with your plan."

"Thank you, Fuji-kun. How about you, Ran-chan?"

"Huh? I'm sorry senpai but I can't go with all of you since I will be at Atobe's mansion about 45 minutes before the party starts."

"That's too bad. Anyway, we really did a great job today."

"Hehe... That's right. Too bad they didn't prepared any wasabi sushi or prepare something extra spicy."

"Are you sure? I thought I saw some different food which was really spicy in the kitchen but I didn't put those things in them." Ran said.

"Why thank you for the info, Ran-chan. Saa... This is going to be fun."

"I agree. Anyway, we should get back soon. See you later, Fuji-kun."

"See you later, Syuusuke-san."

"Un. See you guys later."

Fuji saw that both Yukimura and Ran left together to return to Kanagawa. Then, he called his sister to pick him up as he left too.

---End---

* * *

This is also pretty dragging and long.

And finally, the next part is about 2 weeks after the party.

* * *

---In Seigaku---

(Refer to The Uses of the Mysterious Gift)

The Seigaku regulars were training as usual.

While running, Fuji "accidentally" stepped onto something as it makes a strange voice.

"Fuji-senpai, what did you step on?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hm?" Fuji stopped in his tracks. The others also followed suit except for Tezuka who kept on running as he had a bad feeling that the tensai was up to something. Fuji took off his shoe and look at the underneath of his shoe.

Most of the regulars except Tezuka and Fuji himself, who were curious looked at Fuji's shoe.

They immediately ran away as fast as they could after they saw what was underneath the shoe.

Fuji smiled sadistically and thought 'Wow... They sure ran away really fast though. It looks like my toy's effect was just as good as Inui's juice. Inui's juice are really delicious though.'

Then, he pulled out the brown thing, which was a toy cockroach from the beneath of his shoe.

* * *

---In Hyoutei---

(Refer to The Day Before It Die)

"Oshitari." Atobe called.

"Yes, Atobe?" Oshitari replied.

"You still haven't move the rock that you brought in about 3 weeks ago. Ore-sama demands you to move the rock since it was disturbing our practice." Atobe said as he pointed towards the rock.

Oshitari sighed. "Can't you get Kabaji to do it?"

"Hn! -snap- Kabaji, moved the rock away from the courts." Atobe said as he snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji replied as he moved towards the rock. Then he picked it up.

Guess what the Hyoutei regulars saw underneath?

That's right, they saw the death cockroach which was completely crushed underneath the rock because of Oshitari's "accident" 3 weeks ago.

Immediately, all of them fled from the courts as far as 10km. The regulars except Oshitari and Kabaji ran while screaming like a mad man. That includes Atobe and Jirou too.

Jirou was completely awake after he had found out what was underneath the rock.

'Oh? This sure was interesting.' Oshitari thought while his glasses glinted.

"Usu."

* * *

---In Rikkaidai---

(Refer to One Hot Summer Day)

"What is that, Mura-buchou?" Kirihara asked curiously as Yukimura was holding a portrait which was covered with a white cloth.

"Oh? This was my painting, Akaya." Yukimura smiled.

"Can we see it?" Kirihara and Marui asked curiously.

"Sure." Yukimura smiled again and removed the cloth.

Yukimura's painting immediately made all of the regulars backed away about a radius of 12 metre from the painting.

What was the painting about? Oh, it was the look of fear and horror of an unknown person who drank the cola after he had found out that there was a dead cockroach in it. The dead cockroach was drawn very well.

"Erm... Yukimura, why did you drew this (horrible) weird painting?" Sanada asked.

"Why? Well, I just had this sudden inspiration to draw this. So, I drew it." Yukimura answered while smiling angelically. If you looked properly, you could even see a halo on his head.

Then, Yukimura went to get his bag and opened it.

"Oh? It looks like I forget to take them out." Yukimura said while acting a little surprised.

"What is them?" Some asked.

"Them." Yukimura replied as he moved away from his bag.

With that, it was revealed that 100 of cockroaches were crawling out from his bag.

Those who had gone through the horrors of the cockroaches immediately screamed / shouted / shrieked in horror and they ran away from their buchou and the cockroaches as fast and as far away as possible.

"Arara... It looks like I had gone a little overboard."

"It was your plan, was it not, Seiichi?" Yanagi said while writing his data.

"Maybe and maybe not..." Yukimura smiled mysteriously.

"Those cockroaches are actually robots right? Just like those you had used during the party."

"As expected from you Renji."

"However this is some very good and valuable data indeed."

---End---

I mean seriously, this is really the end.

---THE REALLY REALLY END---

* * *

Whew... This was pretty long too. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

For you information, Fuji, Yukimura, Yanagi and Oshitari got a video of the party.

And I might edit my stories a little from time to time.

As I said, this might be the last story of the cockroaches series.

Therefore, I hope you guys had enjoyed through out the whole series.

Anyway, as always, please review!!!

~Baby Kangaroo~


End file.
